Libertad
by Walpurgis.Boleyn
Summary: El mayor amor de los hermanos Black.


"Libertad"

Lugar: Grimmauld Place, ático.

Personajes: Hermione Granger – Regulus Black

Discramiler: Todo es de Rowling, yo solo deseaba escribir sobre

Hermione y Regulus.

Dedicado a AgueBlack

000000000000

Hermione cerró enojada la puerta del ático, si volvía a escuchar a Ron hablar de Quiddich o a Harry lamentarse por no tener ninguna idea sobre los pedacitos de alma de su archienemigo, mataría a alguien; o a ambos.

Se sentó en el piso, apoyando su cabeza contra la puerta de madera de roble. Al fin silencio; maravilloso, precioso e inigualable silencio.

Desde que tenía memoria, solía esconderse cuando estaba enfadada o molesta, en lugares solitarios de la casa. En la vieja casa de sus padres (quienes estaban por Australia) adoraba esconderse en la biblioteca que había pertenecido a su abuelo, de allí adquirió el amor por la lectura, para matar el tiempo.

Luego, cuando ingresó a Hogwarts, su lugar de tranquilidad fue nuevamente una biblioteca, lástima que el lugar dejaba de ser tranquilo cuando se acercaban los exámenes. Odiaba las pisadas incesantes de los alumnos que se movían nerviosos por conseguir un libro para estudiar o las permanentes vocecillas de las chicas que comentaban sobre tal hechizo rizador o sobre la última colección de ropa que había traído Madame Malkim.

Y ahora, que no tenía ni su casa ni Hogwarts, había decidido adoptar el ático como un lugar tranquilo para pensar.

Hizo un movimiento de varita y vio que el oscuro ático de los Black, estaba tan sucio como lo recordaba en sus vacaciones de quinto año.

Las cajas apiladas de cualquier manera seguían en una esquina, los retratos de antiguos familiares que habían escapado de las manos de Sirius también.

Con un par de movimientos de varita, el lugar lució sin polvo y los muebles que estaban allí lucieron brilloso. Con otro movimiento, arregló un sofá que tenía su tapizado roto y le agregó una pata para que estuviese estable. Se sentó y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando caer su cabeza, y acostumbrando sus ojos a la tenue luz del velador que acababa de reparar.

-Apaga la luz.

Hermione saltó asustada y sacando su varita dijo:

-¿Quién es? Muéstrese.

¿Quién crees que eres para dar órdenes en mi casa?- respondió la voz, que tenía cierto tono arrogante.

-Muéstrese, estoy armada.

- Como si pudiéses hacerme algo, niña tonta. Apaga la luz.

- Muéstrese.

- ¿Puedes apagar la luz que quiero dormir?

-¿Dormir?-preguntó Hermione confundida. La voz sonaba a la de un adulto, por lo tanto no sería difícil de ver..." a excepción que tuviese una capa de invisibilidad" se recordó.

- Pues sí.- respondió como si fuese obvio- Ya que invades mi casa, por lo menos ten la decencia de dejarme dormir.

-¿Tu casa?-preguntó confundida

- ¿Esta es la Honorable casa de los Black, no?

Hermione recordó a Sirius, el Black desterrado, a Bellatrix que siempre recordaba la purísima casa de los Black y recordó a ese Black olvidado y que les había ayudado, demostrando ser más inteligente que todos los demás Black.

-¿Regulus Black?-murmuró. Caminó despacio hacia los retratos, manteniendo su varita fuertemente sujetada.

-¿Nos conocemos?-preguntó con voz intrigada.

-No directamente. Accio retrato de Regulus.- dijo Hermione

Un retrato pesado, enmarcado en madera de ébano, salió volando del pilón y Hermione lo puso con cuidado encima del sillón.

Un chico de piel blanca, ojos grises y cabello oscuro le devolvió la mirada.

Muy parecido a Sirius, sin embargo tenía un aire de superioridad que le recordó a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Y tu quién eres?

-Hermione.- respondió mirándolo con curiosidad- ¿Quién te dejó en la pila de retratos?

-¿Quién va a ser? El traidor de mi hermano. ¿Dónde se metió? Hace tiempo que no viene a molestar.

Hermione miró a Regulus y bajó la mirada... ¿Cómo podía decirle a un retrato que su hermano estaba muerto? ¿Tendría sentimientos al estar "pintado"?

No creo que le sea posible.- respondió Hermione, sintiendo que sus ojos se aguaban.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Ahora es vago y no puede subir ni siquiera una escalera?

Hermione sintió que algo adentro suyo se retorcía y sintió unas ganas tremendas de abofetearlo... las mismas ganas que había sentido de abofetear a Malfoy en tercero.

Pero, no podía abofetear a un retrato. Por lo tanto hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, tiró un candelabro que estaba por allí al retrato y le dijo:

-Vete al carajo.

Lo siguiente que Hermione vio, fue una demostración de magia que nunca había pensado, del retrato roto, salió una persona. Caminó unos pasos hasta pararse enfrente a ella y mirándola con la peor expresión posible le respondió:

- No tengo ganas de estar tan cerca de ti.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para responderme así?- dijo con peor carácter todavía. El chico, aunque su expresión parecía más a la de un hombre, se acercó a ella y en un movimiento brusco la agarró del mentón.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿La leoncita tiene miedo?

Hermione sintió como la rabia subía y apretó sus manos de modo fuerte.

-No de una serpiente cobarde como tú.

-Que sabrán los Gryffindors de valentía, finalmente somos los slytherin los que nos hacemos cargo de las consecuencias.

-Y mira como te fue con esas consecuencias, te encerraron en un retrato.- respondió Hermione, afilando su recién descubierta lengua viperina.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?-preguntó con una mueca.

-Suéltame.- dijo Hermione, que sentía una profunda molesta en la mandíbula, ya que Regulus había apretado demasiado fuerte la zona y ahora estaba amorotonada.

-¿Dónde está Sirius?- algo debió haber presentido Regulus. Algo que le hizo soltar a Hermione y retroceder hasta sentarse en el sillón con mirada perdida y hombros caídos- ¿Murió?

Hermione asintió, odiando por primera vez en su vida, saber una respuesta.

El chico se sentó en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas. Hermione se sintió insegura, no sabiendo como demostrar que lo acompañaba en el dolor. Se acercó hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado, pasándole un brazo dándole confort.

-¿Cómo murió?- preguntó con la mirada gacha.

- Cayó por el velo del departamento de Misterios. Bellatrix lo tiró.

-¿Bella?-preguntó sorprendido, con miedo.

-Si, escapó de Azkaban…

-¿Fue a Azkaban?-volvió a interrumpir sin contenerse. Hermione asintió y Regulus hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Se lo tenía merecido. Ensució el nombre de la familia…- murmuró por lo bajo - ¿Lo extrañas?

-¿A quién?-preguntó mareada.

-A Sirius. Tienes los ojos aguados.

-Bastante. Era buena persona.

-No te pones así por que murió una buena persona. Todo el tiempo mueren "buenas personas".

Era bueno escuchando.

¿Te gustaba?- preguntó mirándola con cierta mueca en los labios que Hermione no supo definir- Siempre tenía éxito con las mejores ese pulgoso.

Hermione se sonrojó profundamente y sonrió involuntariamente.

-Tenía 14 y me hacía sentir como su igual. Es difícil poder hablar con chicos de tu edad.

Regulus la miró como analizándola, hasta que después de unos minutos se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿No pasó nada, cierto?

Hermione bajó la mirada y se apuró a responder:

-Claro que no. Me llevaba 19 años.

-No creo que le importase la edad… - murmuró con voz ronca, acortando la distancia entre su rostro mojado con ciertas lágrimas y el rostro de color butano de Hermione.

-¡Claro que sí!

-No contigo…-murmuró un tanto perdido. Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero no llegó a hacerlo, ya que Regulus atrapó sus labios en un beso bastante fogoso.

Hermione pensó que Regulus no parecía nada dubitativo. El mago había estado preso en un retrato por casi 20 años; pero ahora daba rienda suelta a una pasión febril que demostraba lo joven y viril que era. La besaba con suavidad, sujetando con sumo cuidado la cintura de Hermione.

La chica miró como el desabrochaba su pantalón utilizando su mano libre y como le quitaba las bragas de abuela, como diría Ginny, por debajo de la falta que llevaba. Sintió como rápidamente tomaba su miembro y lo comenzaba a deslizar con una lentitud exasperante en ella. Sintió el dibujo de líneas sensuales con su lengua en sus hombros que la hacían estremecerse aún más. Trató de liberar los labios con sus manos pero su Regulus era más fuerte que ella. Un gemido fracturado escapó de su boca al mismo tiempo que arqueaba su espalda como producto de un intenso deseo. Decidió que era inútil resistirse a los deseos del mago y se dejó llevar colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Mi hermano siempre fue un idiota…- jadeó Regulus. Hermione respondió con un gemido, lo único que podía salir de sus labios en ese momento – Ningún hombre podría no querer estar contigo…

-Él no quiso- murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Regulus se detuvo y le miró, tomándola del mentón y besándola con fuerza.

-Daría mi vida por ser él si eso es lo que quieres.

Hermione lo besó, dejando su mente en blanco, y sin pensar respondió:

-Deseo que seas tú, Regulus.

El joven sonrió y volvió a besarla, descendiendo por su cuello, pasando por sus hombros y terminando sobre la camisa que rápidamente corrió junto con el sostén.

-No hay vuelta atrás.

- ¿Para qué la querría?-gimió mientras el pelinegro mordía la piel sensible del pecho.

0000000000000

Regulus observó a la joven que dormía apaciblemente sobre su pecho. Lucía perfecta en su traje de Eva, la piel brillaba y su respiración tranquila le daba un aura angelical.

La acarició nuevamente y le besó el cuello, cuidando de dejarle una discreta marca que pudiese ocultar de todos, pero que ella siempre supiese…

…No, que no supiese. Había cosas que era mejor olvidar. Y él era una de ellas.

Con extrema ternura, se separó de ella. Tomó su varita y sintió un cosquilleó. Cuanto tiempo sin magia.

La vistió sin que se diese cuenta y la acostó sobre el sofá. Acomodó su ropa y volvió a mirarla.

No debía mirarla más. Cada segundo que se quedaba allí, era una oportunidad perdida para la libertad.

Libertad. El gran amor de los herederos Black. Tanto Sirius como Regulus en algún momento habían deseado libertad, la habían amado e imaginado como un delicioso banquete al que no tenían acceso.

Libertad… facultad del ser humano que le permite decidir llevar a cabo o no una determinada acción… se había enamorado de Hermione Granger; se había enamorado de una persona que no conocía más allá de su cuerpo.

Pero no la amaba con la misma intensidad que amaba la libertad. Comprendió a Sirius; seguramente su hermano no se habría animado a tomar ninguna acción con Hermione por que sabía que perdería su libertad. Y Libertad sería la única que seduciría a los hermanos Black, la única a la que ellos amarían y no dejarían.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.- murmuró contra el oído de su amante- Obliviate.

La chica no se inmutó con el hechizo, siguió durmiendo pacíficamente. Regulus Black miró el ático y el retrato roto. No sospecharía, no recordaría.

Concentrándose en un punto incierto, lejano a Inglaterra, lejano a lo conocido, desapareció; para ir a encontrarse con su amada Libertad.

------------

Primer lemmon que escribo, no se como me salió. Me gusta este one shot. La verdad es que necesitaba escribir algo más "fuerte".

¿Qué les pareció Regulus? ¿Qué les pareció Hermione? Creo que quise buscarle una coincidencia a los hermanos Black, dos de hecho. Renunciar a Hermione y sobretodo, amar a Libertad.

Besos, quiero opiniones. Ni bien tenga el fic beteado, lo cambiaré por este, pero quiero sus opiniones.

Emeraude.lefey


End file.
